The Locomotion Reverberation
"The Locomotion Reverberation" is the fifteenth episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on February 9, 2017. Summary Howard and Leonard try to make their invention even smaller without Sheldon who's busy trying to assemble a working train set. Raj and Stuart look after Halley while the girls take Bernadette out. Extended Plot The guys have finished working on their gyroscope making it the miniature size that the government wanted. Sheldon says that he can make it smaller. The guys are glad to be finished and send Sheldon away. Col. Williams comes in, sees Sheldon's work and wants it the smaller size. Penny's Posse is meeting at Bernadette's house and decide to go out dancing. Amy wants to go see some Renaissance choir. They leave with Raj/Stuart watching Halley. Amy gets home and Sheldon is excited about a train they could have running all over the apartment. In apartment 4A, Leonard is trying to duplicate Sheldon's work to make the gyroscope even smaller. Sheldon is in 4B assembling his train track in a welder's outfit. The girls are on their way dancing when the babysitter's call to say that her milk she left smells funny. Bernie is okay for them to use the spare milk. She also doesn't want Stuart to use it in his coffee. Leonard is finishing his calculations and wants to trick Sheldon into looking them over. Later Amy is dreaming about Sheldon behind a huge locomotive all sweaty as they head out to see some train. Thanks to Fandom Fussion http://nerdfussion.tumblr.com/post/156041404962/spoilers-s10e15 Credits * Guest starring: ** Dean Norris as Colonel Williams ** Pamela Adlon as Halley (Voice Only) * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Maria Ferrari & Tara Hernandez * Story: Chuck Lorre, Steve Holland & Jim Reynolds Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *Taping date: January 17, 2017 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx February 2017. *This episode aired in Canada on February 2017. Critics To be entered. Trivia * Leonard, Sheldon, and Howard finally finish the gyroscope for the military, only to have to make a smaller gyroscope when Colonel Williams sees Sheldon's plans for one. * Sheldon begins to take an interest in engineering. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. CAR.png|Season 9 car ride. Majim.png|Mayim and Jim up bright and early for an unusual morning shoot. EarlyMorningMayhem.png Train23.png Loco1.png Loco2.png LR-1.jpg LR-2.jpg LR-3.jpg LR-4.jpg LR-5.jpg LR-6.jpg LR-7.jpg LR-8.jpg LR-9.jpg LR-10.jpg LR-11.jpg LR-12.jpg LR-13.jpg LR-14.jpg LR-15.jpg LR-16.jpg LR-17.jpg LR-18.jpg LR-19.jpg LR-20.jpg LR-21.jpg LR-22.jpg LR-23.jpg LR-24.jpg LR-25.jpg LR-26.jpg LR-27.jpg LR-28.jpg LR-29.jpg LR-30.jpg LR-31.jpg LR-32.jpg LR-33.jpg LR-34.jpg LR-35.jpg LR-36.jpg LR-37.jpg Category:Season 10 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Lenny Category:Series 10 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2017 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:2017 Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:February Episodes Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Winter Category:Winter Episodes Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:The Apartment Building Category:Penny's Apartment Category:February 2017 Category:February Category:The Hofstadters Category:Sheldon and Leonard's apartment Category:Hallie Wolowitz Category:Colonel Williams Category:Stuart Category:Penny Category:Quantum Gyroscope Category:Penny's Posse Category:Girls Hanging Out